


Stolen Moments

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Save Our Mattex, They think they're so sneaky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt and Alex aren't ready to tell anyone, but that doesn't mean they can't steal kisses around the set.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys I wrote a fluffy drabble. Please enjoy.

Alex feels like a school girl running around stealing kisses from her sweetie. Honestly, she’s too old to feel this giddy all the time and yet here she was hiding in a broom closet with her hands around Matt's neck. 

"You know if you keep pulling me into closets we're going to get caught." Matt says as he leans into Alex's embrace. 

"Only if you scream dear, and I do believe that's my job." She whispers into his ear as he lowers his lips to her neck. 

20 minutes later a PA finds Alex standing outside that very broom closet flushed and fussing with her hair.

"Ms Kingston are you alright?" The PA asks, concern written on her face. 

"Yes yes I'm fine!" She says a little too loudly. "I'm just um, feeling a bit, warm from the lights." And with that Alex leads the PA off trying desperately to not look behind her just to make sure no one sees Matt exit the same broom closet.  
\---

Matt feels like he's walking on air. He feels invincible and bold and smittened all at the same time. And how could he not when he feels the adrenaline course through his veins as he nips at the back of Alex's neck when everyone turns to leave the set. 

"Matt!" Alex whispers as a smile blooms on her face. "Stop it, someone will see." She protests even as her fingers dance their way towards his. 

"No one's looking." He murmurs with a mischievous smile on his face. Alex can't help but smile as she shakes her head and Matt can't help but become entranced by her curls and her smile and her every movement really.

Two minutes later Karen notices them looking quite conspiratorially from the other side of the set. 

"Hey Smithers," she shouts "what evil prank are you dragging Alex into this time?"

"Don't worry about it Kaz. I promised Darvill the next prank was for him." Alex can't help but giggle into his chest. She thinks it's a good thing she's always been cuddly with him on set.  
\---

“Come with me.” Alex whispers into Matt's ear when Karen gets up from the picnic table to get another snack. A smile erupts on Matt's face as he lifts himself from the table and they both giggle as Alex tugs him along. 

“Kaz is going to wonder where I ran off to you know.” Alex can't really be bothered by that now. She's too happy to worry and she just tugs on him to move faster. He happily obeys. 

Karen finds Arthur ten minutes later with a coke in one hand a bag a crisps in the other and a crease on her brow. “Have you seen Matt? I got up to get snacks and when I came back he was gone.”

Arthur looks up from the script he was studying and grabs the bag of crisps from her hand. “Hey! Those are mine!” He just chuckles and points behind him to the warehouse. 

“The two love birds ran off that way to snog.”

“When do you think those two will decide to tell us?” Karen says as she leans against his trailer and crosses her arms. 

“Oh I don't know?” He says popping some crisps into his mouth. “Probably when they adopt their first kid.” They both just grin at each other and move on with their day.


	2. 20 quid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, 20 quid says someone catches them snogging behind the Tardis by the end of the week.” Karen says as slams her script down next to Arthur at the table read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone knows and a flimsy plot emerges.

It's not that anyone really cared that Matt and Alex had pair off. In all honesty everyone had been expecting it. They started making googly eyes at each other during their first table read and they couldn't seem to stop touching since Alex accidentally kneed him in the knackers. After that fateful day, Matt couldn't help but moon over her whenever she was around. After she left, he was seen texting rather more frequently on set. 

Karen had assumed those texts were for Daisy, but an unintentional glimpse of his screen one day about midseason had shown quite a few texts for Alex. Karen’s curiosity got the better of her and she proceeded to scroll through the messages. It turned out Matt had been flirting with Alex rather enthusiastically via text for the better part of a month. Karen didn't say anything, it was Matt's business who he flirted with and honestly how could she blame him. Hell, she'd even flirted with Alex accidentally and Alex never landed on top of her. Alex was gorgeous and talented and a joy to have around. She'd see him grinning like an idiot at his phone or staring wistfully at it from a distance when he couldn’t hold it in his hand. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile. 

She wasn't surprised at all when Matt told her he and Daisy had split up. She still did her duty as his friend and offered to take to the pub and drown his sorrows. He shook his head. “Nah Kaz, really I’m fine,” he said, and went along his merry way. One week later Alex showed up for filming and Matt’s phone suddenly seemed to disappear.

\------

“Alright, 20 quid says someone catches them snogging behind the Tardis by the end of the week.” Karen says as slams her script down next to Arthur at the table read. 

“Oh come on Kaz,” Arthur leans back in his chair and furrows his brow in thought. “They're not that bad. I’d say at least a month before they actually realize everyone knows.”

“Oh come on man!” Steven shouts from the other end of the table. “Those two can barely keep their hands off each other. I’d say two weeks max before they start stuttering about character development and rehearsing to some poor gaffer looking for tape in the supply closet.” The whole room chuckles at that one.  
\--

 

They were filming in the under Stonehenge and the director had just called for a break. Alex and Matt hung back near the Pandorica and waited as the set cleared. “Alex, would you mind going over these lines with me before you go on break?” He says loudly as they both move casually behind the giant box. A smile creeps across Alex’s face as she catches a certain gleam in his eye. Her heart starts racing at the mere notion of what he might say or do behind the large prop. Neither of them see Arthur walking past as Alex grabs Matt by the Doctor’s lapels and shoves him against the back of the prob.  
\---

“So how long do you think those two have been an item?” Arthur asked Karen as he approached her with his gladius. 

Karen shrugs unsure if she actually cares at the moment. “Are they an item? I thought they were just snogging each others faces off.” She walks off single mindedly in search of tea as Arthur follows behind lamenting the gossip he's missed being off set for so long. Well, at least he's still in the hasn't lost the bet. Yes technically he caught them, but they didn't notice. No reason to knock himself out yet, Arthur thought as he internally scolded himself for saying a month. He has to at least beat Moffatt and his 7 days. Really, it had only been six days. Trevor his favorite PA had called 10 at the table read. They could at least make it to 10. Maybe. He hoped.


End file.
